


Скетчи

by Kalman



Category: Metal Family (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:00:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27451657
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalman/pseuds/Kalman
Summary: Короткие зарисовки по скетчам. Ничего примечательного.
Kudos: 5





	Скетчи

Только папке не говори

— Глэм, говорю тебе, всё-ё нормально, — кое-как поправив сползающий телефон между ухом и плечом, Чес, на вытянутых руках потряс малого в очередной попытке успокоить непрекращающуюся истерику.  
— Да как нормально? Я же слышу, что Ди плачет.

Чес коротко рассмеялся, отчего телефон вновь пополз вниз и ему пришлось активно елозить головой, чтобы тот не упал. Малыш Ди кричал ровно с того момента, как за его родителями закрылась входная дверь.

— Расслабься. Этого маленького демона полквартала слышит.  
— Чеснок, мне не до шуток! Если ты не справляешься, мы лучше вернёмся.

Да, если Глэм называл Чеса полным прозвищем, да ещё и дребезжащим от фальцета голосом, значит действительно был серьёзен и обеспокоен.

— Слушай, ну вот я тебя когда-нибудь подводил? К тому же Вики ведь очень хотела попасть на этот концерт. Так что идите, развлекайтесь, я обо всём позабочусь. Тем более, что вы всё равно уже там, и он скоро начнётся.  
— Раз уж ты затронул тему твоей надёжности, то, знаешь ли, это не лучший довод, потому что, если хорошенько подумать, то можно вспомнить кучу таких случаев, когда мне приходилось оправдываться за тебя и краснеть, а ещё…

Чес закатил глаза и покосился на малого, которого всё ещё удерживал в руках подальше от себя, чтобы можно было хоть что-то расслышать на том конце линии. Малыш Ди, весь красный от потуг, запрокинув голову, орал, как не в себя, высунув при этом неожиданно длинный язык. Точно демон, мельком подумал Чес, прижимая ребёнка к груди, стараясь тем самым приглушить вопли.

— А-алло, Глэм? Что-то ты прерываешься, дружище. Я тебя почти не слышу, — Чес перехватил малыша Ди одной рукой, а второй взялся за телефон.  
— Чес? У меня всё нормально со связью. Алло! Что там с Ди?  
— Ох, такие сильные помехи. Ужас прям какой-то. Всё, папаша, давай, я отключаюсь, а ты отдыхай. У дядюшки Чеса всё под контролем, — Чес поспешно отключился и убрал телефон в задний карман джинс. Малой заёрзал сильнее и, опустив взгляд вниз, Чес охнул, резко отнимая Ди от себя. От недостатка кислорода голубые глазки собрались в кучку на переносице. Чес улыбнулся, рассматривая ошеломлённое от только что случившегося выражение на веснушчатой мордахе. — Только папке не говори, ладно?

От пронзительного ора раздавшегося в ответ, Чес вздрогнул, прикрыв один глаз.

— О, кажется смесь подогрелась, — с радостью пробормотал он, подходя к плите и надеясь, что кормёжка поможет угомонить маленького демонёнка, но, в случае Чеса, надежда, как говорится, умирала последней. На попытки вставить соску бутылки в рот, Ди лишь крутил головой и молотил его ручками. Чес тяжко вздохнул, бросив косой взгляд на стол, на котором оставил лежать второго ребенка. — Блять, Хэви, это моё пиво!

Не глядя, Чес отшвырнул бутылочку со смесью и кинулся к перевернувшемуся на бочок вместе с бутылкой пива Хэви. Чес аккуратно выхватил её из пухлых ручек, но немного жидкости всё-таки попало рыжему малышу в рот. Пару секунд с умилением понаблюдав за тем, как Хэви смешно почавкал беззубым ртом, Чес протянул свободную руку и пощекотал малышу животик, чем вызвал широкую улыбку, радостный смех и взметнувшиеся вверх ручки и ножки.

— Оу, милота. Не то что некоторые, да? — с улыбкой на губах Чес повернулся к старшему малышу, который как будто только и ждал, когда на него обратят внимание. И стоило их взглядам пересечься, как Ди вновь громко и протяжно заорал. Чес вздохнул, закатив глаза, и, помогая себе свободной рукой, поправил светловолосого мальчика. После чего замер, чуть округлив в догадке глаза. — Кажется я понял, чего мы так орём, — ехидно произнёс он и направился было к выходу из кухни. — Ой, бля, чуть не забыл, — вернувшись обратно, Чес согнул колени и чуть склонился корпусом вперёд. Кое-как подняв Хэви, он спешно направился в гостиную. Младшего мальчика разместил на диване, а старшего на кофейном столике и, тихонько ругаясь себе под нос, принялся менять подгузник. Через пятнадцать минут, когда испытание дерьмом с успехом, по мнение Чеса, завершилось, он выдохнул, отмечая, наконец, воцарившуюся тишину. — Ну чё, всё? Жизнь наладилась? — со смешком произнёс Чес и подмигнул лежащему на столике малышу, но в следующий миг уже напрягся, заметив как надломились светлые бровки и искривился маленький рот. — Не-не-не…

Ди заорал.

— Да твою ж… — пробормотал он в пустоту, схватившись за голову. Где-то в стороне на задворках, смеялся Хэви. Разные по своему значению, но одинаковые по громкости, звуки слились в унисон. Хорошие у пацанов голоса, невзначай подумал Чес, и вдруг вскинулся верхней частью тела. Его осенило гениальной идеей и быстро оценив ситуацию, он перенёс Ди на диван, Хэви переместил ближе к спинке дивана и сказав детям, чтобы те никуда не уходили, ринулся на кухню. Как ни странно, на эту мысль его натолкнул валявшийся на полу использованный подгузник. Чес отсутствовал не больше пяти секунд, но по возвращении ему пришлось ловить двух карапузов, которые почти добрались до края дивана и грозили свалиться с него на пол. — Так, я смотрю тут у всех шила в жопцах. Что же будет дальше, ребятки? — ожидаемо не получив ничего, кроме детского смеха и плача, Чес, взяв Ди на руки, принялся кормить его из бутылочки. Догадка оказалась верна, и вот уже маленький демонёнок с жадностью присосался к силиконовой части на крышке бутылки. Следя, чтобы молоко не стекало по подбородку, Чес периодически кидал взгляды на Хэви. Рыжик времени зря не терял и, добравшись до зелёной куртки Чеса, оставленной им на подлокотнике, выудил из кармана ключи со множеством брелков, с которыми теперь игрался. Через несколько минут Ди отвёл голову в сторону и сыто икнул. Чес с замиранием сердца ждал, что последует дальше, но, на удивление, малыш молчал, гипнотизируя Чеса каким-то пренебрежительно-надменным взглядом. Он прочистил горло, взболтнув бутылочку со смесью. Осталось чуть меньше половины. Чес вновь покосился на Хэви. Глэм строго настрого запретил кормить малышню одинаковыми смесями. Мол, разные возраста, разные смеси, разные группы витаминов, пробиотиков и бла-бла-бла. Что, вообще, такое эти пробиотики? Чес выжал каплю молока себе на язык, пробуя на вкус. — Хм, ну не пропадать же добру, — философски решил он и, посадив Ди на диван, притянул Хэви к себе, планируя устроить младшего мальчика на коленях, вот только… Чес вздохнул, покачал головой и вернул маленькое светловолосое исчадие Ада в прежнее положение на своём теле. Ди замолк, вцепившись ручкой за его майку. — Понял, не тупой, — Чес взял бутылочку в левую руку и поднёс к губам Хэви, который пристроился у него под боком. Быстро поняв, что от него требуется, малыш с довольным причмокиванием принялся пить молоко. — Эй, чемпион, мне тоже немного оставь, — какой славный всё-таки ребёнок, подумал Чес и чуть не вздрогнул от пристального взгляда голубых глаз. Чес хмыкнул, быстро чмокнув Ди в лоб, от чего тот, наверное, смутился и спрятал лицо у него на груди. И это было настолько трогательно в тот момент, что Чес снова ощутил чувство умиления. Всё-таки не зря говорят, что дети цветы жизни, когда растут на чужом огороде. Похлопывая Ди по спинке, Чес дождался пока Хэви закончит. — Ну да, ну да, пошёл я нахер, — в шутливо-обиженном тоне произнёс Чес, запихивая пустую бутыль в угол дивана за подушку. Хэви весело рассмеялся, наблюдая за ним. С удивлением обнаружив там же под подушкой пульт, Чес включил телевизор, установив минимальную громкость. Повезло, что малышню после еды довольно быстро склонило в сон. Он заметил, как Ди зевнул, а у Хэви, перебиравшего в это время феньки на его левом запястье, слипались глаза. Чес, сползя боком на диван, устроился так, чтобы мальчик мог продолжить свое интересное занятие. Он не знал поспособствует ли его задумка скорейшему засыпанию детей, но вряд ли от этого могло стать хуже. — Мы плывём из страны льда и снега; из полночного солнца и свежих весенних ветров. Молот богов приведёт наши корабли в новые страны; сражаться с ордой, поём и кричим: Вальхалла, я иду*, — закончив первый куплет, Чес осторожно приподнял голову, оценить обстановку. Ди посапывал у него на груди, а Хэви, устроившись животиком на его руке, всё ещё был занят феньками, хотя его интерес стал более вялым. Устроившись обратно на подушку, Чес тихонько продолжил допевать песню. На второй песне заснул Хэви, ещё через какое время, под бубнёж какой-то телепередачи задремал и Чес.

***

— Да не волнуйся ты так. Слышишь, тишина в доме, — переступая порог, сказала Виктория.  
— Это меня и пугает больше всего, — Глэм быстро повернул голову из стороны в сторону, осматриваясь. Услышав бормотание телевизора, он широким шагом направился в гостиную, даже не сняв верхнюю одежду. От представшей перед глазами картины он расслабленно выдохнул, прижав руку к груди.  
— Ну вот, а ты переживал, — рядом встала Вики и хмыкнула от вида валявшейся на диване троицы. — Ладно, надо малых по кроваткам разнести, — Виктория, подойдя ближе, протянула руки к Хэви, но, когда она попыталась взять его на руки, малыш захныкал сквозь сон и вцепился в руки Чеса, обхватывая её ручками и ножками. Девушка выпрямилась и хихикнула в кулак. — Смотри, как пандочка за ветку дерева вцепился.

Наблюдавший за происходящим Глэм улыбнулся, согласно кивнув, и произнёс:

— Давай попробую Ди забрать, а то он Чесу на майку срыгнул.

Вики фыркнула от смеха.

— Погоди, щас за фотиком сбегаю, щёлкнем их.  
— Хорошо, — проводив жену взглядом, Глэм, недолго думая, ушёл в прихожую снять верхнюю одежду.

**Author's Note:**

> * Led Zeppelin — Immigrant Song


End file.
